Breathe Your Smoke Into My Lungs
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson is being recruited to join Voldemort. As Voldemort's most trusted servant since Dumbledore's death, Severus Snape is entitled to some erotic fun every now and then. Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


It's raining today.

I like the rain and everything but I have no idea if he does. He's so void of emotion, so I really have no idea how the weather is going to affect this. Even though I never can tell what he's feeling, he's the only Death Eater that I really trust. Bellatrix's countenance can be summed up with no more help than the translation of her last name and everyone else just seems in it because they fear the Dark Lord. I suppose that isn't entirely true, but if they don't fear him, which seems dreadfully stupid considering how he treats death, they fear muggles. But that seems equally as ridiculous. They're inferior to us in every way.

No matter.

That wet sheet of luxurious weather drenches around the little bubble that I've conjured for myself, umbrellas being hardly fitting for today's activities. He would probably make fun of me for using muggle artifacts.

As I walk down this quiet street, shadows dance around in the dark and damp, reaching out for my black leather boot-clad ankles. But the hard clattering of my kitten-heels shakes off any possible threats lurking around on this wonderfully gloomy afternoon. The power in my step propels the cool wind in at my tight-wrapped legs and up into the heat of my short, grey skirt, cooling down my desires. Or. At least it tries to. If it weren't for the black-grey plaid, woolen overcoat that's keeping me more than toasty, my reason for coming to his house would be enough to keep the chill off.

Ooohh. Sudden elation takes over me, causing me to spin around in the middle of the street as I think about his face again: stoic and cruel...beautiful...Severus. I'll never tell but I truly follow you. I wonder if the Dark Lord knows and that's why he treats me so harshly.

And here I am at his door, the rain continuing to pound against the impervius charm that swirls around my person. My hands pull up to my head, instinctually, making sure that my h/c hair is perfectly done up still and my fascinator is still-yes. Glorious. He won't be able to resist me. Men like him still have needs, after all, and I would be lying if I were to say that I weren't one of the most attractive among the Death Eaters. I mean, I'm sure that others have offered themselves to him (why wouldn't they?), but they don't compare to me. At least in the sense that I've nearly always had a crush on him and could certainly tend to his body in ways that the other women just might not care to.

I wish I could be around him more...I wonder if he would even take any sort of assistant, so that Icould be closer to him. Maybe I should bring that up. Although...assistant with what, I have no clue. He always seems to have everything under control.

Steadily and without any more rude hesitation, my gloved knuckles rap against the heavy wooden door of his non-Hogwarts, midtown apartment. He never was one for extravagance...and that thought is suddenly making me worry if I look too fancy for his...fancy.

The door creaks open, exposing to me the face of none other than the slimy, blistering face of Peter Pettigrew. Even while at Hogwarts I hated the boy. Although, back then he was with that terrible Potter boy's group. Or...well, they were older than me then, but they were still horrendous children. Absolute brutes. I always heard the most terrible stories...

"Y-yes?" He nearly squeaks. Apparently twelve years as a rat does bad things to one's habits.

"I have an appointment with Severus." I make sure to speak clearly, hoping to catch the man's ear from wherever he is that isn't in front of me. And I do, getting to peep a glimpse of his lithe demeanor creeping around the opposite door of his entryway. We stare at each other for a moment, Peter anxiously switching his sight between us and clicking like a menace over the pouring rain that I'm still standing under, before the object of my desire fully opens the door, in front of which he stands.

"Come in." His drawl is careful, tonally monochromatic as per usual. And so very sexy. Peter shirks out of the way toward what I know to be Severus's eating room. And there he goes into it after closing both open doors. Even pestilence can sometimes understand social cues. Good to know.

My heels clamber against the Persian rug that suddenly adorns the floor as I step further into the house, taking to his study where he has retreated.

"You have no appointment with me." He stands, facing the window out of the back of the wraparound of the kitchen, slovenly wrapping his arms into a tight pretzel across his chest.

"Yet you let me in..." A smile that I can't help tears at the stillness of my lips. He's...he's refusing to face me and his posture is indicative of something similar to apprehension. I hope this isn't too difficult to set up for myself.

"What is it that's so important that you would dare accost my Sunday afternoon...?"  
"Accost," I raise a hand up to my chin, the fabric of my glove tenderly touching at my bottom lip as I contemplate his choice of words, "that's rather violent. I wasn't intending anything of the violent sort, but if that's what you would rather spend your time doing, I'd be happy to help." Another cheeky smile spreads over my face, instilling my heart with warmth that it hasn't felt in years. I guess even a grown woman who works for Lord Voldemort can still have school-girl crushes.

"And is there something that I ought to be violent with you for...?" His eyes bore into me, clearly unimpressed with my attempt at subtlety and possibly getting the wrong idea...?

"Not a thing." I step further into his sitting room and look past him into the flickering fireplace, hardly noticing the rows and rows of neatly organized bookcases that completely envelop the space. I've been here before but haven't had the chance to give it any sort of scrutiny until now. And I love it...I can imagine the both of us sitting here, reading in silence...while I constantly get distracted by the sheer gravity that he possesses. "Truly, I came with your pleasure in mind." He doesn't shift a bit, breath steady and eyes unperturbed at my continued hinting. Is he really not understanding or does he just not think that I would want to? I mean...I know I'm a catch and everything but he's Severus. You can't get any better than that.

"My pleasure." He repeats, urging in his own special way for me to go on.

"Yes. I know you have your pick of us Death Eaters, considering your position, but I thought I would make it an unrequested sort of house call." And it's finally at this that a tiny twinge in the muscles of Severus's face presents itself as a marker of his understanding of the circumstances; aside from this, he does not move. He does not move, that is, until his hands come down to sit still at his sides, the fire glinting off of his pale skin like he's somehow turned to marble at my words.

Finally, after a good deal of anxiety has pooled into my stomach, Severus shifts, his left hand raising no higher than his hips, and steps with purpose toward the door of his study.

Sooo...is that a yes?

I follow him, tripping behind on my snappy heels, trying as hard as I can to lay a hand on him. And considering the size of his front room, my soft, dry palms, just now ungloved, have no issues twirling up against the dark linen overcoat of the man that I'm about to bed. He...seems to treat this as business, but that's fine. That's what I came here expecting.

"If you so much as **peek** out of that door, I will make your life more than impossible to live." He pauses for a moment, trailing his eyes from the dining room door to my upturned and probablyvery entranced face. I love it when he commands others..."Am I making myself clear...?"

"Y-yes, Severus-" Peter stammers out from behind the wood of the door, continuing his uncomfortable chittering shortly after his last comprehensible word is out. Severus's hands slowly envelop mine, entrap them and pry them off of his chest with tenderness that I wasn't exactly expecting.

Oh.

Was that...bad...? My limbs almost fall limp to my sides as he steps off into his tiny staircase, silently and motionlessly beckoning me to follow.

As my heels clomp on up to the last wooden step, I find myself staring into the dark, calming bedroom of Lord Voldemort's right-hand man.

"Incendio." Flames form from his wand and illuminate the fireplace that stands directly across from his nearly modest full-sized bed. Small enough to cuddle. If he...well, he'll probably kick me out before we can do that, but a lady can dream. "Will the fire be warm enough for you...?"

Our eyes meet, sending chills creeping down the center of my back as I let out a shiver that I really can't believe just took hold of me. I don't want him to think that I'm uncomfortable at all, but truthfully, I'm still a bit cold...and if I'm going to be in less clothing...The man watches me, face still and balmy like a bog that hasn't been stirred in years. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he moves to a cabinet at his left, opening it and waving his wand, easily, to disperse a multitude of candles, lighting them as they land in what seem to be pre-designated spaces.

And that's certainly a sign that he does this often. And he asked if I even wanted them...so I'm not even good enough to pull out all the stops? What a way to wound my ego.

But the light is so beautiful...entrancing...and very disorienting, distracting. It dances across the green velvet curtains, dark brown wooden bed frame and nearly black wallpaper...but I can't quite tell what color it is because of the different shadows that culminate from just about everywhere in the room.

"Thank you, Severus." I take another step into his room, delighting in the way that his body seems to have loosened up at the extra warmth. His slick hair is now falling over his face as he looks down at me, something else entirely in his nearly charcoal iris'...something that I've never seen in anyone before. And I have no idea what it could be...maybe if Severus showed emotion a little more regularly, I'd be able to pinpoint something inside of those orbs but...

"r/n. How long have you been in his services?" What an odd question to ask at a time like this. But he's stepping back over to me and placing his fingers against the buttons of my overcoat, silently slipping them through their holes as he waits for my response. He's the perfect distraction...even though this serves no other purpose than todistract me.

"Um...seven months."

"Seven...what made you join us now...? You're not much younger than I am, yet you've waited so many years."

"I was a first year when you were graduating, Severus. Don't you remember...?" A giggle passes my lips and causes me to curl into myself as embarrassment takes over...I remember just how I used to feel staring at him from across the yard as he read his books. I miss those butterflies. Then again, I suppose one can't miss what they still have...

Our eyes meet in the dim, warm light, melding for a moment...his barely discernible pupils still not giving anything away.

"I do not." Oh...

"Anyway," my hands steal into my coat, shrugging the object off of my shoulders as soon as he finishes unbuttoning the double-breasted front of the thing, "by the time I was out of school, the Dark Lord was dead...and he only recently came back. So I wrote the necessary letters and sent the necessary owls and now I'm here with youuuu-in the-um. In Lord Voldemort's forces." I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat at the slip that my tongue made about the importance of being with Severus at the moment. Considering where he is and where his loyalties must lie, if I let him know what I'm really after with all of this...I'll end up dead.

And the glint in his eyes is making me all too aware of my body and...where do I put my coat...? I stare at it for a moment, holding the thing in my hands like it's a de-stuffed teddy bear, and now I've become all too uncomfortably aware of his slight lean in toward me...and it's not exactly a good lean. It's more like he's getting ready to choke me. But just as soon as I open my mouth, eyes wide and head twisting up toward the man in front of me, those sinewy, perfectly large and masculine hands come tumbling beneath the cloth and wrest the thing from me, grazing the skin of my fingers and spreading warmth to them as fleeting as if I had just passed them through the flames of the candles that line the room.

The looming that I was starting to fear is gone now as the man steps away and back toward his dark wardrobe, taking out an empty hanger and placing the coat properly around it and out of sight. As the doors to the thing close, he whips his body around and stares harshly at me, eyes flickering for a moment below my face to what is no doubt the ample amount of cleavage that this push-up bra is giving me. I decided against an engorgio spell for this encounter. Severus is a good man and can definitely appreciate what I was born to have...what I'm displaying for him now beneath this low-cut, long sleeved, ebony blouse.

"Please." The man takes a few purposeful strides toward the end of his bed and sits on it, posture that suggests his rank and no desire of what I came here to do...what he knows that I wish to do. "Take a seat." With an open palm, he gestures toward the single chair that's next to the roaring flames. "I wish to speak with you about your recruitment."

"My...recruitment, sir?" Damn. I was trying my hardest not to address him like that now, lest he think I was only here on business. I'm trying to get myself on some sort of equal playing field as him and calling him 'sir' certainly won't get me there.

"I was under the impression that you were askedto be a Death Eater." Severus's arms come up again and cross in that familiar way, his fingers a stark contrast to the deep dark of his coat. I want to rip that thing off of him...I want to see all of his pale flesh...not just these tiny glimpses. "Yet you claim that you actively sought out an opportunity to fulfill the Lord's desires." Not his desires, exactly, Severus.

"When I heard that you had joined him, I got curious about it. But then he died, like I said, before it would have been prudent for me to join as well, considering the state of Hogwarts and its alliances. When I saw the sign at the World Quidditch Cup, I wrote to you...Didn't you get my owl?" His face still refuses to move...I want to make it show me any sort of emotion...anything at all...

"Not that owl." I can feel the tilting of my head as I nod, understanding what more than likely happened.

"Lucius was the one who came and collected me. I take it he took credit for my recruitment." Severus's eyes swivel off of me, still no visible emotion in them, but his face shifts toward the window, toward the sound of the pounding water outside. "I take it he intercepted my owl."

He does not answer, simply continues to stare out at the wet, dark world...away from the warmth of the fire, the candles and my body. Let me warm you, Severus...

I stand, a lump forming once again in my throat. It's painful and nearly debilitating...I'll wash it down with my lover. But even though I'm shadowing his body from the heat and light of the fireplace, he still doesn't turn toward me. He's still not noticing what I'm doing...or he's pretending to be distracted, or he's letting me do what I want. You're...so mysterious Severus. I wish I knew what you were thinking about. And I hope that you're thinking about me...about us...

I slip my boots off and kneel in front of the man, placing my palms flat against his midnight-colour-clothed knees-His head snaps to me like I just stabbed him, astonishment burning into the creases around his eyes before the excitement shallows out and he's left with nothing but stern monotony filling in the scant lines of his face. Terror pierces my heart at each of these movements, burning into me and making my fingers grip into his knees uncontrollably-Oh no! I lift them off as quickly as his head turned to me and open my mouth to squeal out any apology that I can-  
"**What** do you think you're doing?" My tongue dries up in my mouth, clawing terror eking further down my spine. I thought he was letting me-oh no...

"I-I just wanted to...I thought you understood that I-I mean-"  
"Speak **clearly**, l/n."  
"I told you that I wanted to have sex and I was just thinking that since you weren't stopping me from coming over here to you that you were finally ready to do it, get it out of the way or something, however you're feeling about it." I pause and shift my eyes off of his seemingly disapproving face. "It was...a folly of mine to assume that your silence meant consent. But why did you bring me up here if not to...take me?"

The lack of emotion is starting to get to me. We're really not going to do this, are we...? But why would he set out candles if we weren't going to...?

"To speak with you. As we have been doing to great success until you decided to get into this...compromising position." My hands curl around themselves and settle down into my lap, taking my attention with them. "You said this was for my pleasure, didn't you?" Stinging choking steals into and around the left side of my chest at his insinuation. I nod, giving him the answer he wants to see. "This is what would give me most pleasure, l/n. Now, aside from the interesting development about Mister Malfoy, I have one more thing I would like to ask before you may go."

"Yessir." Wait, why isn't he kicking me off or moving me away or...does he...actually want this...? Or is he just being gentle? But why would he be gentle? He's cruel and strong and first class...he must just be holding back to be professional...that would be like him, wouldn't it?

"What exactly is it about me that you find so intriguing as to offer yourself to me? Or perhaps you have tried the Dark Lord and he has rejected you so you turn to the next down the line?" ...what...?  
"No! No, Severus, I don't find him...um...I don't revere him like that...only you..." Does he think I'm doing this as a power grab? "I've liked you since Hogwarts, Sevvy-Severus-"  
"**Sevvy**...?" Hate my big mouth sometimes.  
"Look, I spent a lot of time as a girl being an idiot, and considering the fact that I spent more time with the you inside of my head than the actual you, I've grown accustomed to you being quite alright with that nickname, and it slipped and I'm sorry." And that was terse. Terribly terse. Probably warranting punishment.

"Since Hogwarts then...I don't believe we ever actually met until you joined us. How could you have had affection for me...?" If I didn't know better, I could have sworn I just heard the slightest tinge of actual curiosity in his voice just now.

"Well...I just...okay, I guess it didn't become really real until I joined with the Dark Lord, but you were always so..." I look up into his eyes and all brilliant ideas of what I could possibly say turn to ash that clouds my mind, "something about you stunned me. I often wondered what it would be like to be the woman that you stared at so often...and I also always wondered why she never left that idiot James to be with you. You were clearly better than him." And that was...completely uncalled for. And he's probably going to cast crucio on me now...

"You have no business speaking about people that you do not know." His right hand flinches as it rests to the side of him against the bed, probably staying an urge to slap me. But...why would he hold back...?

"I'm sorry, Severus..." He remains silent and still for a moment before twisting his neck to watch the dribbling rain again. "I'm..." I lift my hands very slowly, easing my fingers up against his shins, watching the tensions in his face falter for a moment before the defense is back up, "really sorry..." The bare skin of my fingers, palms, wrists dances up the man's pants and into the heat of his already very...he's hard...? Sev-Severus...

He still won't turn his head away from the cold exterior, but he also isn't stopping me this time...so I think I can safely assume that means yes. And at that yes, I dip my fingers between his tightly locked knees, prying them open without much difficulty. Yeah, he's definitely wanting this now. Maybe that was just some sort of test...? Maybe...maybe he doesn't actually do this often? Maybe the candles are just for reading? Maybe I really am special...and he does have feelings for me...those little squirming knots begin to form all over again within the confines of my abdomen, causing heat to writhe up into the warm, s/c flesh that rests against my cheekbones. And his legs are apart now, feet turned out and thighs perpendicular to each other.

I scoot up closer to him, my knees already starting to ache. A pillow would be nice to ease the uncomfortable tension down there, but then I would have to get up and I really don't want to lose the place that I've worked my way into. It's rather comfortable here, close up to this man...the man that I've wanted since I was just a young girl...My hands squeeze against the flesh to the inside of his thighs right above his knees, slowly massaging the muscles there in upward circles...teasing my way up to his hips. And I can't help but notice the clenching of his fingers around the edge of the bed, gripping tightly into the black and forest green comforter as his eyelids pull down in a heavy, drugged sort of way.

I'm making Severus feel good...I'm making him feel like this...For all of the confidence that I put out, I find it hard to really believe that this man is actually within my reach...that he of all people would let me touch him like this. He could have anyone...

My hands finally dig their way up into the vicinity of his warm scrotum, pawing at his swollen, thick member with the tips of my fingers, massaging in stroking steps before I finally let go of his beautiful face with my vision to plant a gentle kiss against the layers of cloth that I really wish weren't there right now. Especially because I don't want to rip his clothes to get them off of him, but somehow it seems like that might be the only thing that he'll let me do. I definitely don't see him trying to lend a hand.

Or maybe I'll just tease him until he lets me strip him.

"Let me get undressed." The drawl of his deep boom resonates above my fixated head, instantly grabbing my attention. Apparently my teasing won't be necessary.

Instead of taking the risk of saying something completely idiotic and ruining the moment, I slip myself back and land on my tush, skirt flaring up over my warmth, exposing the snake-skin-print, black, iridescent thong that lies beneath the tights that cling to my skin. And I watch him as he stares at how I refuse to put my skirt down despite the tiny flash of heat that's making all of my clothes feel more than a little itchy. I wish there was a spell for disrobing instantaneously. There must be.

I'll have to research that when Severus kicks me out.

The man above me shifts his vision up my body landing on my breasts, which are clad in a matching bra (the print nearly visible beneath the thin fabric of my blouse), for a moment as he begins to unbutton his overcoat.

"That would be your cue to do the same, r/n." Right, right, idiot. But I can't let him see my inner torment at his words...I keep my face calm as I scramble to my feet, staring at his dexterous hands as they release his body from the vestments that I've started to despise if only because they've kept me from getting to connect my skin to his. My frigid hands come up and mimic his movements on my own blouse, undoing the little, pearl beads that keep the sheer fabric up. Soon the thing is off of me, the only sound in the room being the tiny flicker of the flames and the flopping of fabric as we both toss the unwanted cloth away from us.

Severus's chin escalates infinitesimally as he stares me down, his hands stalling on his white undershirt. Steady breath ekes into the parting of his lips as the darkest orbs that I've never been quite able to really stare into undress me further...and I comply with this silent request, taking to unhooking and unzipping the skirt that sits neatly at my hip, begging to come down. As it slides its descent, I can hear a gentle huff leave my soon-to-be lover's lungs.

He's...laughing at me...?

"You are...truly beautiful, r/n." The skirt falls to my feet, my hands having lost all motor function because of the words that just came crawling from Severus's throat. I straighten my back swiftly, gazing into his face, looking for some sort of teasing twinge but can't find any emotion there at all. Were they just words? If it weren't for the now-completely-apparent bulge, I wouldn't even know that he was still lusting for me. But deep and ceaseless fire is now soaring through my veins, regardless of whether he truly meant it or not...I have waited so long to hear him say those words...Or anything like them at all.

"Thank you...Severus..." My hands shallowly come up over my cheeks, fingers teasing against the soft skin there before I let them down again, getting back to revealing my body to him...just my tights left and then I'll let him remove the rest at his leisure.

And there they plop down onto the floor as Severus undoes the buttons of his shirt, quickly throwing it off to land on top of the rest of our clothes, which have somehow conjoined to form a messy pile in front of the staircase. His body is more than perfect, and the fire from behind me just exemplifies it, casting shadows between the rippling of his sinewy muscles, lean masculinity encased in a pristine, pale sheath of skin...sheath...I want him inside of me...

"r/n..." His voice is strong and commanding, nearly annoyed that I had to be almost asked to...to what? Take his pants off for him? I guess so...I take the small step toward him, bravely cupping his package in my hand through the fabric that shields it from my view.

"Yes, Severus?" I lean up, my lips near his nose touching against the hooked frame of the thing...and he connects with me, the flesh of our mouths dipping against each other with vehemence that even the fire behind me or the storm outside couldn't hope to contend with. So much passion...

"Ah..." He lets go of me, pecking against my lips, down my chin, underneath it and to my neck, where he rests and maintains his little touches of pleasurable desire.

"Severus...Ah..." My breath is hitting his ear and I can tell it's getting him off...or that pulse within my cupping hand was because of the tiny moans that he's eliciting from within me. As I start to rub and teasingly pull at the rim of his pants, he wraps his long, strong arms around me, dipping his fingers into the natural divots of my body, groaning almost silently into the flesh of my neck.

No more stalling...I want him in my throat...My hands slowly crawl up to the front of his pants undoing the hook clasps of his trousers and slipping them down as easily as I can manage as he begins to touch at the back of my bra, teasing me and pulling at the fabric there, massaging under it and doing nearly everything but taking it off.

Oh well; it will give him something to work on while I work on him. And he steps back, sitting on the edge of his bed again, gracefully removing the rest of his clothing and leaning back expectantly. He's got this one tendril of black hair though that's hanging over his face so beautifully...Sevvy...

But I don't want to be so bold as to try to push it behind his ear and give him that loving kiss that I feel so inclined to give. It might put him off...and I've already come too close to go and ruin this for myself, so that will have to stay put. Romance can wait until he's made any indication that he actually likes me. If he actually likes me.

I lean down again on the hard feeling of the black rug beneath me and run my hands up the length of his thighs, fingers tracing easily through his sparse, even leg hair. And here it is before me...the rather huge, at least from what I've experienced, ready penis of Severus Snape...then again it's as thick as my forearm, and a bit longer than the length of my whole hand, so I'm pretty sure that's huge on any scale.

"Um..." Starting to worry that this might not fit in my mouth... nah, it should, I'll just have to take some snake tips and lower my jaw a bit. How appropriate for the head of Slytherin House.

"Is something wrong?" Again, his words come out a little bit annoyed...probably because I look like a lost child down here on the floor, hands nearly digging into his neatly trimmed pubic hair. My empty fingers attach to his erect shaft, the lightest dragging of fingernails tracing along the raised veins of it before I look up to stare him in those cold, obsidian eyes.

"No, Severus...just taking stock of what I need to do to accommodate your...size." My cheeks bend, slovenly telling him that he's got nothing to worry about; and that's apparently all of the reassurance that he needs. The sexy, naked, wanting man in my hands relaxes his shoulders and continues to look down on me as I dip my face in to kiss at it, resting my lower lip beneath the ridge that faces me, my tongue teasing into the smallest opening that my mouth is granting him.

"Ah!" He shifts, leaning back a tiny bit more and moans toward the ceiling before returning his sight to me. A comforting hand comes to the back of my head and digs into the done up hair there, loosening it in a frustrating sort of way. While I keep my lips in the one spot, puffing them up a little bit, slight anger begins to rise up within me toward him for screwing up what took me a good hour to perfect. But whatever makes my good Severus comfortable.

I shift my hands around some more, bracing him and myself in one swift motion for another kiss against the tip of his head, swirling my tongue around the hole, teasing it and slathering it in saliva before I slip as much as I can into my mouth. He really is huge.

"Mmm..." His hottest appendage pulsates as I start to bob my head toward and away from his crotch, struggling to keep the happy tears of strain from leaking between the natural creases that are forming at the corners of my eyes as I look up to the elated face of my Severus. He presses his other hand up to my head, unclipping my fascinator and tossing it to the side as well, expertly undoing all of my hard work. Pins drop to the floor with tiny plops and the tips of my h/l hair brush against the skin of my neck, evoking a shiver from deep inside of me. And if I weren't careful I'm nearly sure that I would have bit Severus. That would have been **terrible**.

But both of his hands are dug deeply into the now-messy tresses, sighing jubilantly at the way that my lips are dragging up and down, deeper along his shaft as I dare to take even more of him into me, reaching that threshold of mouth to throat. The tight sheath within my neck undulates, that annoying natural inclination taking over as I try to shove him the rest of the way down. But thankfully I kept my wand nearby.

With a quick mutter, my throat falls flaccid, the muscles in it temporarily loosened just enough so that I won't throw up all over the man. I set the wand down again and take him into my mouth again, pressuring him into me fully; while I may not be fighting it, I can feel the rivulets of his smallest head massaging the inner bits of my throat as I fellate. And that does nothing but cause gentle vibrations to come flowing from the inner depths of my throat to mellow into his scrotum.

"Ah...r/n..." His breathing has tightened, coming out in short, calm huffs and he's begun to sweat, a pleasant moist film forming beneath the hand that I've got on his thigh. And just the sound of him moaning my name has got my body into its own battle with heat, especially with the fire raging against my back. Somehow knowing that I'm getting a little bit uncomfortable in my underwear, Severus bends down enough to unlatch my bra in one quick motion. "Get on the bed."

Sort of abrupt, but whatever you want, Sevvy. I take him out of me, stroking him a few times before he begins to move. The man grabs his own wand, countering the charm that I've set to my throat as I stand. And now that I've gone back to normal, I crawl my way into the center of his bed and lay down, finally happy that he removed all of my hair pieces and I can just be comfortable here-  
"I didn't say you could get all the way onto it, did I?" I can feel my eyes widen at his words like I was somehow caught doing something very bad.

"S-sorry, Severus..." Scratching sounds ease around the stillness of the room as I scoot on down back toward him, my underwear starting to heat up from the friction...and what in the world is my bra still on me for? I slip it off of me, exposing my chest to the slightly chilly air of his room...and Severus's view. And he is just eating this up. The man toes his way just a little bit closer to the edge of the bed and slips his hands over my hips as I open my legs for him. Positioning me slowly, Severus stares at all of the little curves of my bare body. I'm starting to feel the heat of his throbbing groin press up against the fabric of my panties..."Ah!" Dense fog immediately filters into my head like some sort of newfangled curse. And he was always good at developing new spells, so that very-well could be-"Mmmm..."

His hands reach up my hips, into my waist and back out and over my breasts, gripping into the flesh there with ease and strong delicacy...almost like he'd like nothing more than to force himself inside of me as gentlemanly as possible. And with the way that he's now gripping onto my panties with the hand that isn't pinching my nipple, rolling it between his various knuckles, it seems like he's going to do exactly that. The last bit of my clothing slips off of my legs with a little help from me before he grasps onto the one that slipped back toward him to get the stupid thong off more quickly and he-  
"Ahh~!"  
"Oh..." Our moans mingle, mine much more drastic than his, the sound floating over the hushed flicker of the flames as he holds my foot up close to his neck, his body pounding against my vertically bounded leg, his hips colliding with the plush of my left buttock and the back of my right thigh. Severus...

He's filled me up and stretched me. All of that practice that I got during my Hogwarts years did nothing to prepare me for this. Truthfully, I'm happy about it. I couldn't say that this is going by painlessly, but I can tell that he's really enjoying himself, shoving inside of me with thick, rough rolls of his hips-  
"Sevvy~" My hands cling up toward his body, touching at his shallow abs, his mess of pubic hair, and back up my body to grip into my breasts. My nails dig in with as much fervour as my lover's pelvis, the thumping at my core shaking the rest of my body to the rhythm of Severus's breathing, his groans.

Without my noticing, the pain has gone, slowly mellowing out into shivering pleasure that causes me to buck into his thrusts, eliciting more tantalizing groans from deep within Severus's sculpted chest. In the glimmer of the candlelight I can spot a soft sheen beginning to coat my lover's skin. He stares at my body, dipping along it with slow and methodical shifts in his eye sockets before closing the orbs and placing a lazy kiss against my ankle.

"L-my love..." Despite his admission, which has completely strung itself through me and wrapped itself around my heart, my stomach, my head, he keeps thrusting, acting as if he hasn't said anything. "Ah!" A tiny, unpracticed and uncertain crease fissures in between the man's dark eyebrows as he pulsates inside of me, probably very near climax-Yes...His seed flows into me, heavy and hot, as he pulls out immediately, leaving me wanting and needing him all over again.

"Severus," I tilt my head up toward him as he staggers back, shivers visibly wracking his thighs, "thank you..."

"**Don't** thank me until I'm finished." But his words are breathy and tired, love-worn and crude. Nothing like I'm used to...He slips himself away from me toward the fireplace, wiping a tiny tendril of sweat away from his face and shaking his long, luscious, raven locks about the frame of his masculine jaw line. After grabbing the pillow that sits on the reading chair, he stomps on back over to me, lust still clearly throttling his blood stream. An extra pillow? What could he need that for? The man plops the thing down on the ground in front of me.

More oral? I can accommodate that request. Especially now that I have a pillow to ease the pain in my knees. I lean up and begin to ease myself down again only to be pushed back up onto the bed with relative ease, my body still shaking from the rough touch of my Sevvy-I really need to stop thinking of him by that name.

Oh no...did I call him that when he was inside of me...? If I did, he didn't reprimand me...so I should be okay, right?

"No...it's your turn..." His strong, lean arms pull up and push underneath my thighs, lifting me up to meet his mouth-Oh-  
"Ah! Sevvy! Ah-Ah-Severus!" My hips twist and reel at the feeling of his quick tongue against my clit, those lithe, thin fingers pushing into me and dragging the excesses of his cum from inside of me. Probably so he doesn't end up tasting himself...I bet he tastes good though...

He certainly feels good, at least.

"r/n..." His lips leave me for just a moment to whisper cool breaths into the wet mess that he's making before he attaches his mouth once again to my touchy little nub. Moans peal from my stiff lips, hands digging into the comforter below us only because my mind is far too afraid to let any part of my fingers touch his beautiful hair.

"Severus...yes..." Something anguine writhes into my spine and out of my limbs, causing every bit of me to convulse and grip and claw out in time to the strokes of his careful, practiced tongue. And it feels amazing...the minimal pain that I felt when he was in me is nothing compared to the pleasure that I'm experiencing now, floating starting to take hold of my squirming body with no swish-and-flick needed. A gentle bend of the meat around my vulva tells me that he's smiling. Severus is smilingat me as the elation is...literally elevating me... "Yes...Ah..." The pulling that's been waxing and waning inside of me for the past few minutes has suddenly stopped ebbing, shrinking embedding itself deep inside of my pelvis. "Severus...Ah!" And with two more flicks of his tongue, I'm convulsing all over again, stretching my aching arms out over my head toward the pillows that he wouldn't let me lay on, legs twitching, as my core falls through the plush of the bed, my body collapsing in on itself, coming down from its all-too-natural levitation.

My breath is frantic and his is audible again as he crawls up the length of my outstretched body, leaving tender, passionate kisses before his hand grips into my hip with enough force to get me clambering up the bed with him. The second that his lips connect with mine, I can't help but dig the muscles of my hands around the tendrils of his hair, which elicits the most wonderful groan from him.

And here comes the next shock to my system, some sort of second orgasm tearing through my body just at the sound of him being affected by me.

"Sevvy...thank you..." His lips brush against my neck for a moment, taking in my shy utterance without another groin-shattering sound.

"Rest." Except for that one. A steady hand skillfully floats up to my face and shuts my eyelids for me, causing the flicker of the flames around the moody room to fall to complete darkness while the rest of him wraps itself around me, encasing me in more warmth and feeling than I'd ever imagine even existed in the man.

So...happy. But I won't ruin this with those three little words that I can feel dancing along the tip of my tongue...no...I'll let him treat this however he likes.


End file.
